Griffolyon
Griffolyon is an Attack-type Beyblade and is Robert Jürgens' Beyblade. The Beyblade was re-released in Japan in 2004 as Bakutenryu Etanzel, which was red instead of blue-grey. Hasbro also released "Griffolyon 2" which was a purple version with a purple-and-red griffin figure. Bit Chip (BC): Griffolyon The bit-chip depicts the bit-beast Griffolyon. Attack Ring (AR): Cross Griffon Mainly for looks, this attack ring is average in battle. In the Hasbro version, there are four spikes to attach to the griffin figure. Weight Disk (WD): Eight Balance *'Weight:' 14 grams The Balance WD has a weight which is between that of Wide and Heavy WDs. It's mass is distributed well, and in theory would be used for both Defense and Endurance purposes. That being said, there is numerous other options which are better for those types, and even Balance types which also in theory would benefit from this type of WD have much better choices (such as Ten Heavy). Blade Base (BB): Griffolyon Base The base is attached to the spin gear and a screw is required to put them together. The tip of the base is semi-flat. In the Takara version, there are four spikes to attach the base to the griffin figure. Trivia *Some versions of this bey come in a figurine that turns into the Beyblade itself. Its snap together frame makes it fragile, but also allows for joint movement. The figma can be twisted and joined to the top (Hasbro version) or bottom (Takara version) of the Beyblade for looks (but can't be launched). The Takara configuration resembles the beyblade's appearance in the first season of the anime. However, in the Japanese ending for G-Revolution, Griffolyon is properly rendered with just the Griffolyon Base. *The version mentioned above is the type Robert has in the Beyblade Volume 5, where both he and his beyblade make a debut. Misc See also Salamalyon, a similar Beyblade that has a plastic figure as well. Gallery Toyline Griffolyon Packaged.jpg|Takara-Tomy's package. Griffolyon30.jpg Griffolyon31.jpg Griffolyon32.jpg 41.jpg beyblade2(1).jpg Anime Griff sup.jpg Griff lat4.jpg Griff lat.jpg Griff lat2.jpg Griff lat3.jpg Griff base.jpg Griff base2.jpg Griff base3.jpg Griff base4.jpg Beyblade Form Griffolyon upperview.jpg|Upper View Griffolyon Side View.JPG|2/3 View Griffoyon_sideview.jpg|Side View Griffolyon AR View.JPG|Cross Griffon Bottom View.JPG|Bottom View Griffolyon Base View.JPG|Base - Top View Griffolyon_Parts.jpg|Parts Griffon_stickers.jpg|Sticker Sheet Bey, Griffoloyn side view 3.jpg Bey, Griffoloyn side view 2.jpg Bey, Griffoloyn side view 1.jpg Bey, 2002 Griffoloyn Parts & Stats.png Hidden Spirit Beast Form Griffolyon Side.jpg|Side View Griffolyon Rear.jpg|Rear View Griffolyon Upper.jpg|Upper View Griffolyon Front.jpg|Front View Griffolyon Side with Bey.jpg|Side View with Bey Griffolyon 2 thirds View.jpg|2/3 View with Bey Hidden Spirit Beyblade Form Griffolyon hiddenspiritbeybladeform upperview.jpg|Upper View Griffolyon hiddenspiritbeybladeform sideview.jpg|Side View Griffolyon hiddenspiritbeybladeform 2over3view.jpg|2/3 View Griffolyon hiddenspiritbeybladeform bottomview.jpg|Bottom View Griffolyon beyblade form of the beast.jpg|Hidden Spirit Beast in Bey form Overall With its powerful Smash-Focused Attack Ring and atrocious blade base, comparisons between Griffolyon and Trygle are inevitable. This, however, is not necessarily bad for Griffolyon, as it has a number of advantages over its more popular counterpart, most notably its increased aggression. On the whole, Griffolyon should not be seen as a mere substitute for Trygle, but a very viable alternative. All serious competitive bladers should own one of the two, if not both. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Attack Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Majestics Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades Category:Wind Element